


Noodle Poodle

by saiansha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, my kinks let me show you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha
Summary: After a disagreement, both you and Loki believe that you can stay without sex for longer than the other. You are determined to not give in, but he might just end up successfully - and pleasurably - extracting an apology out of you.





	Noodle Poodle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever published. I'm also a fledgling smut writer, so bear with me, please.

“You’re a noodle,” I declared.

He stopped stroking my back and looked up at me in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

I shuffled in his lap till I was able to look at him properly. “You like turning into a snake and you have an affinity with snakes, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you are like a snake. Sneaky, hissy and vicious with a talented tongue.”

He looked at me smugly. “Yes, I am."

“Well, snakes are nothing but noodles.”

The smugness vanished. “How are they anything like that article of food that you consume obsessively?”

“Well, first of all, they’re cute.”

He glared at me. “I am Loki of Asgard; I am not ‘cute.’”

“Yes, you are, but secondly, they’re squishy.”

“I am _not_ squishy; I have well-defined muscles and a battle-hardened body.”

“They’re long,” I continued, not taking into account his objections.

“I am _tall_.”

“And you’re soft and harmless.”

He sat up straighter, bringing his face very close to mine. “I am _not_ harmless!”

“Okay, okay,” I conceded graciously as I stroked his hair. “You’re a danger noodle.”

He pushed my hand away. “For the last time, I am not a noodle! I am Loki of Asgard, the God of Mischief and the rightful King of Jotunheim! How dare you compare me to a noodle? A snake is a ferocious carnivore, not a limp piece of dough that you have taken out of a box and boiled!”

I reached for my phone, typed ‘snek’ into google and showed Loki an image of a pinkish white snake with its mouth open in a manner that resembled a grin. “This one looks boiled.”

“Snakes have fangs and can swallow their prey whole!”

I googled another photo till I found one with a tiny, tiny snake in the palm of someone’s hand. “It’s so cute!”

He growled. “Snakes can crush the bones of their prey, including those of pesky mortals like you and all noodles are good for are being wrapped around your fingers!”

“Aww, just like you wrap yourself around me each night, my danger noodle!”

“Stop calling me that!” he thundered, looking every bit like the snake that needed some love – a noodle.

“Okay,” I grinned manically. “Noodle poodle it is, then.”

He pushed me off his lap. I fell rudely on the floor, but honestly, I really couldn’t bring myself to care. “Enough of this nonsense, mortal wretch!”

“Okay, okay,” I got up and held my hands out. “What would you prefer being called? Danger noodle? Or noodle poodle?”

He sneered. “Where would you prefer being spanked? On your ass? Or on your cunt?”

I grinned wider than a Cheshire cat and licked my lips salaciously. “So both it is for you, too? Okay, danger noodle poodle!”

The last of his considerably low goodwill disappeared. He stood up threateningly slowly and glared at me in a way that made me want to hide myself in the closet. “One more word out of your mouth, woman, and you will see for yourself why the rage of Loki of Asgard is feared throughout the Nine Realms. I am not your toy, wench, that I will suffer this disrespect of yours any longer. Show me the due respect before I take it into my hand to teach you how to!”

I looked at him solemnly.

Then, another grin broke out on my face and I trilled, “Aww look! The noodle is getting spicy!”

“That is it!” he exploded. “No sex for you until you apologise for this insolence!”

I let out an amazed laugh. “Yeah, right, as if you’ll be able to keep your hands to yourself or stop yourself from trying to provoke me in one way or the other to jump you and beg for forgiveness!”

“Oh, little girl, I would not need to say anything to you, do anything to you or even look at you – or make you look at me – to get you to succumb.”

“Oh please, we both know you’re practically a sex addict!”

“As if your pathetic, sensitive little mortal body can resist the urge to copulate for longer than a week!”

I snorted. “Says the guy who can’t go on without jumping me every other day.”

“You know nothing, little girl. A year of abstinence would be but nothing for me. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you.”

“Alright then, mister, you’re on.”

He smiled evilly. “Very well, darling. Take this time to rehearse a good apology, for I will take a great deal of pleasure extracting it out of you.”

I blew him a kiss. “Dream on, noodly poodly poo!”

* * *

A week went by. I didn’t lose any sleep over the halted intimacy for it was hardly any time. I hadn’t expected Loki to cave in so soon either. He was a bit aloof for he was still salty about the noodle part, but he wasn’t giving me a silent treatment, per se.

Two weeks passed. It was a tossup, but when Loki said nothing, I wasn’t surprised. Two weeks were hardly much longer than a week and I got to sleep peacefully for yet another week.

Three weeks ended and there was still no sign that Loki was breaking a sweat. Well, I wasn’t a rookie at this either. It was clear that he needed to be reminded that he hadn’t fallen in love with me because I was some submissive bunny; he had fallen in love with me because he knew I could match him in willpower, intelligence, stubbornness, libido, insatiability, kinkiness – I mean, willpower and stubbornness.

It was when a month came to a close that I started feeling desperate. Really, a month was nothing when you weren’t in a relationship. But I hadn’t even touched myself in over a month, so now my body had begun paying me back in spades.

We hadn’t really made any mention of not touching ourselves when we’d made the deal. I had just refrained from it because it was against the spirit of the deal. The spirit – the point – was that I could refrain longer from any sexual gratification than Loki could. It hadn’t been too bad for the first ten or so days, but after that it had only got increasingly difficult and frustrating. I was only able to sleep after a lot of fitful tossing and turning. But by now, even counting sheep was doing little to help.

Things were certainly not made better as I heard him shower that night. I imagined the water coursing down that sharp jawline, that graceful neck, those broad shoulders, those strong pecs and then further down… a lot further down. He would be naked and wet, running those slim, dexterous hands all over his body. His skin would be flushed and soft as the water caressed him, as he cleaned himself… touched himself… stroked himself…

_It would be just like him to touch himself in the shower behind your back while pretending he’s been abstaining, _my brain pleaded. Or rather, my pussy pleaded.

Well, it’s about making a statement, I retorted.

_The deal was about going without sex, not going without masturbation. _

I know what the deal was about, I screamed in my head, I just –

My thoughts were interrupted when Loki walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Granted, this wasn’t the first time I’d see him come out of the bathroom, freshly showered, with just a towel hanging around his hips, smelling of that familiar crisp scent that came from his Asgardian soaps, then let that towel drop to put on his clothes for the night… but it was the first time I’d seen him this way when I was so sexually neglected.

And as he wiped the last of the wetness of his skin, wetness of my own gushed out into my panties and I whimpered.

He turned around. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, sorry.”

He walked over to me and I prayed against hope he couldn’t see or hear or worse, smell, just how horny I was.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup!” I smiled.

“Very well.” He finished putting on his clothes, turned off the lights then settled next to me. “Good night, my love,” he said with a kiss to my forehead, as oblivious as ever.

I snuggled closer to him, wondering if it might not be such a bad idea to let him see my frustration. Maybe it would bring out his own frustration and then he’d act on it and I could safely pounce on him and still win. “Love you,” I said and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you too,” he replied, returning my kiss, then closed his eyes.

I kept staring at him for a long time, almost on the verge of either crying, or screaming, or both.

Deep breaths, I reminded myself.

I managed to turn on my back without creating a scene. My hand came up to my forehead, wiping away the sweat building up as I started imagining myself crawling up to him and taking off the towel for him. I wanted to take that beautiful cock in my mouth. I missed feeling his girth and length as I massaged him with my throat. I would nuzzle up to his hardness, feeling him grow even stiffer. Then, I would press kisses down his length and balls, worshiping his cock as ardently I worshiped him. And then I would open my mouth, suck in a breath and –

My fantasising was interrupted when I realised I had begun touching myself. I pulled back my hand abruptly, doing everything in my power to not let out another whine.

_Well, you’ve already begun, why not go on with it? _My pussy said.

It’s the spirit of the thing, I thought miserably.

_As if he’s not been touching himself in the shower either! You know he has! _

I don’t know that for sure!

_Loki would love it if you were sneaky. He’d love it if you exploited a loophole and brought yourself some quick pleasure. You know he likes bending the rules and playing around with the meaning of words and deals._

Well, now that I thought about it this way… why not?

I would have to be sneaky, though. Very sneaky. He was sensitive to even the slightest movements. It would have to be a quick job. Quick, subtle and quiet – which meant fingering myself was out of the question. I would have to settle for simply rubbing my clit.

However, judging by the clenching the gushing of more wetness out of my core that followed as soon as I made the decision were anything to go by, I wouldn’t really need anything too intensive. I had been neglecting myself for over a month; even the slightest stimulation would be enough to get me off now.

A naughty thrill ran through my body. Giving him a taste of his own medicine by finding loopholes around his words, and better still, doing this while he was unaware, excited me to no end. I slipped my hand under the band of my panties and gently rubbed my clit. At that slight touch, I gasped loudly.

Shit.

I pulled my hand out and looked to my side in panic, but Loki appeared to be still asleep. I waited until my heart had calmed a bit, my fear at getting caught overcoming my needy state for now. Once a few minutes had passed, I gingerly inserted my hand back on spot, but this time, kept it over the cloth of my panties. I was sensitive as hell, but I needed to stay quiet.

I pressed my fingers over my slit, feeing the wetness accumulate, then directed it over my clit. I stroked around the hood for now, letting the coil in my tummy tighten, but it wasn’t long before I brought my fingers right above my clit and began rubbing in earnest. The nerves in my breasts tingled and I brought one hand up to cup and squeeze the mounds, trying to replicate how he touched me when he was being rough. My panting became louder.

My legs squirmed and flopped a little. My ankles instinctively turned inwards. I increased the pressure on my clit, inhaling sharply as I felt the tension and heat in my belly rise to unbearable levels. I was so consumed and discombobulated by my lust that I couldn’t focus on a single thought which I could use to chase my release. Broken fragments of thought and images whizzed and collided in my brain: sucking Loki’s cock, him making me grind on his thigh, him grinding against me, him making me grind on his leg as I sucked his cock and so on. Slowly, the physical stimulation started beating out the need for a mental one and I felt my release approaching, the throbbing intensifying, my muscles tightening and… and… and –

A hand clamped down on my wrist.

I would have screamed from fright had another hand not buried itself into my hair and pull me barely an inch away from another face: Loki’s.

“What were you doing?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Nothing! Nothing, please, nothing!” I squeaked, mortified at being caught in such a compromising position. I realised my hand was still in my panties. The hand on my breasts had flown up to the one buried in my hair, trying to ease some of the pressure.

At my answer, he tightened his hold over my hair and my wrist and snarled, “_What were you doing?”_

I squeezed my eyes shut. My voice was just as much of a squeak as I said, “Touching myself.”

I could feel his breath on my face. I squirmed, trying to pull my hand out of my panties, at the very least, but he wouldn’t let me.

“So,” he said silkily, his voice dark, “not only are you touching yourself without asking my permission, touching yourself when you think I will not find out and then lying to me when I caught you, but you are also bold enough to think that you can bend the rules of our deal to suit yourself without facing any repercussions?”

“We never talked about not touching ourselves! Besides, it’s nothing you wouldn’t do yourself, so stop being so holier-than-thou!” I snapped. I wasn’t in the best mood now that my orgasm had been denied. “Oh, and for the record, I can touch myself whenever I like, with or without your permission and with or without your presence!”

He stiffened. His face became expressionless and his grip loosened, but before I could squirm out of it, he growled like a feral beast and smashed his lips against mine. Before I could even realise what was happening, he withdrew after leaving my lips stinging from a bite.

“I should have taught you a lesson on the first day itself.”

Saying so, he tugged me on to him in such a way that I ended on his lap, face down against the sheets, my butt facing the ceiling.

“Loki, what the fuck!” I shrieked. I tried to get up, but he grabbed my hands and held them in place over the small of my back. “Loki, stop!”

But he didn’t; instead, he pulled down my bottoms and my panties and groped my cheeks roughly. I twitched in his lap and twitched even harder when I felt him hardening.

“What do you say, darling?” the brute asked, as if he had not just dragged me over his lap face-down. “How many should it be?” Of course, I didn’t really have a choice in this. After a pause, he said, “How about 35?”

“What?” I squawked, trying to look at him. “Loki –”

He pet my backside with firm, reassuring strokes, building up the anticipation for something far less reassuring. “One for every day you denied me your body as part of our deal.”

“I didn’t – I haven’t –”

“Shh,” he soothed, sliding his finger down the cleft of my cheeks. “It will be over soon. Count.”

The first slap came down on my left cheek, leaving behind a slight sting of pain and heat. I hissed from the sensation. It wasn’t so bad, but I knew I would’ve changed my mind before we were even down by ten. He expected me to count, so I waited, wondering if I could get him to pause enough between smacks to reduce the worst of the pain.

It didn’t take him long to figure out my strategy. The hand spanking me flew into my hair and tugged my head up. “Count, or I will not consider these slaps as part of the 35 I have promised.”

“One! One!” I said hurriedly.

He chuckled sinisterly. “Such a good girl.”

He went for my right cheek next.

“Two!”

He rubbed the spot where his hand had come down then landed a blow on the back of my left thigh, right below my left cheek.

“Three,” I gasped, then “Four” once he repeated the move on the back of my right thigh.

The next round of slaps became came down harder and louder, making me flay my legs slightly. The third round saw me starting to squirm in his lap and it was the fourth when I started crying out. By the time he had reached halfway through his target, I couldn’t stop whimpering continuously.

He gave me a breather then, rubbing my tender skin and giving the heat in my hips a chance to cool somewhat. His strokes started off as delicate and short and then eventually became firmer and longer drawn, occasionally substituted by the scrape of his blunt fingernails that made me hiss more in pleasure than in pain.

“I can feel it, you know?” he said conversationally.

I licked my lips. I just wanted to bury my head but I knew he’d be angry if I didn’t reply. “What?”

“Your tight little cunt dribbling on to my lap.”

My cunt throbbed sharply and I moaned as I felt just how wet I actually was. I bucked against him, trying to alleviate the pressure, but he gently stopped me.

“Can you feel it?” he purred.

“Yes, Loki,” I moaned pathetically.

“Good girl.”

And then he resumed the spanking. My legs started kicking so frantically that he placed one leg over both of my own to fully immobilise me. His hand rained down on my flesh harder and faster than before, giving me lesser and lesser time to react and forcing me into succumbing to him more and more. I began grinding on his lap, helpless to do anything truly useful to lessen the pain and the burn. As my cries grew louder, his cock grew harder as well and I tried positioning myself close to it, eager to rub my clit against it despite the pain possessing me.

By the time struck me the final time, my eyes were brimming with tears and all the energy had seeped out of my body. Despite the discomfort and the instinct to run away, I laid on his lap, limp. My cries died down and now, I could hear him panting excitedly.

His fingers drummed against my now sore flesh and then slipped into my slit. I moaned weakly, welcoming the pleasure but too tired to voice it out or chase it. He knew how spent I was, however, and focused on just getting me off. It felt as if his fingers were attacking me. I could hear the obscene squelching noises coming out as he parted my folds and inserted two fingers while reaching for my nub with the third. I gasped and twitched against his cock, mewling. My sobs of pain were replaced with sobs of grateful pleasure as the sensation of his cock hard against my pelvis, along with the magic his fingers were working finally plunged me into an orgasm that had been a month in making.

It was a while before my orgasm subsided, but he patiently guided me through it. Then, with a gentleness one would’ve thought he wasn’t capable of, going by the state of my backside, he nudged me on to my back and settled above me.

I gasped and cried out again as I felt the sheets chafe against my sore butt. He distracted me by kissing me soundly. He broke the kiss shortly after to take off my and his clothes. Once he was done, he spread my legs and settled in between them.

Then, he proceeded to rut into me like an animal gone berserk.

He pulled my legs on to either side of his head and held down my wrists to keep me in place as I writhed and screamed from the smorgasbord of sensations coursing through my body: the grazing of the sheets against my behind, the wonderful feeling of being held down as he had his wave with me, and the brutal pounding of his cock deep into my channel.

He fucked me hard and without care as if I were just his toy, grunting and growling as he watched me lose my composure. He bent down to bite my neck and nipples and when I cried out, partly in encouragement and partly in plea for gentleness, he bit my lips, almost as if he were punishing me for making him feel so good. My cunt ached and throbbed even as my walls grew wetter and wetter and I started clenching around him. My legs started shaking from the pleasure racing through my veins and he let go of my wrists. He grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs up to my torso, changing the angle of entry and increasing that deliciously painful pleasure tenfold.

I howled and my hands scrambled to find purchase in his hair, tugging the silky strands this way and that as I struggled to come to terms with the rising orgasm. I tried to clutch on to any bit of sanity I could find, but my thoughts kept dissolving into mush until I finally hit jackpot. The realisation that technically, I had won, only added to my euphoria and I couldn’t wait to see him lose control and fuck me even harder as he brought us both to completion.

I raised my head and lowered his so that my lips could brush against his ear. I bit his earlobe lightly, rejoicing in how his frantic thrusting started stuttering and becoming uneven.

I licked my lips as I tried to frame my thoughts. “Loki…” I said huskily, “I win, danger noodle poodle.”

He jerked away from me and looked down at me. He met my smug, content expression that shifted from confused, frustrated and then furious. His eyes narrowed and he snarled, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me further into the pillow. Hair askew, eyes flashing and teeth bared, he looked more like an animal than a man and I moaned and whined and whimpered as his thrusting became as animalistic as his expression.

His hands flew away from clit and both came down to my hips to hold me still as he delivered borderline painful thrusts. His body arched and twitched and writhed and he bellowed in triumph as he finally spilled inside me with hot, short bursts. He fucked his come deeper into me then stilled above me, his head gradually coming to rest on my breasts.

The sight of him attaining his release always added to my own climax – but wasn’t enough to push me into one. I whined as I felt him begin to soften, trying to push down on him so that I could come while he was still hard and inside me. My gestures only became more frantic as the moments passed by and I clenched around him desperately, trying to rouse him from his stupor to come finish me.

He grunted and lifted his head. Then, he withdrew from me and settled by my side on his back, one hand over his face.

I looked at him, confused and beyond frustrated. “Loki,” I said.

He didn’t reply.

“Loki!”

He grunted.

“I didn’t come!” I said, agitatedly.

He grunted again.

“Loki!” I screamed, but he paid me no heed.

I glared at him hatefully. I would’ve hit him but I had more pressing matters to take care of. I dropped my hand down to my pussy and gathered the slickness of his come that had begun leaking out. But before I could trail my fingers to my nub, Loki’s hand clamped down on mine once again.

“What are you doing?” I shrieked.

He looked at me, now completely alert, and completely sated. “No.”

“No what?” I shrieked again and dropped down my other hand to my core.

He grabbed that one as well. “I said no.”

“What are you doing?”

“You think you can try to beat the God of Mischief at his own game - and then go on to taunt him - without repercussions? This will teach you to reconsider, darling.”

I squirmed frantically, trying to slip out of his hold, but it was all in vain. He conjured a metal band and wrapped it around my wrists, immobilising them. Desperate, I tried to close my legs to relieve some of the ache, but he grabbed my ankles and bound them together as well. Then, he turned me on my side and settled behind me.

“Loki, please, I need to – I really need to –” I sobbed.

“No. Now, go to sleep. And if you even think about trying to find your pleasure, then you can forget about orgasming for another month to come – but this time, nothing will be stopping me from taking my own pleasure from you.”

He put his hand on my lower belly, right on my mound, mocking me with the proximity of his fingers to my core.

“URGH! I HATE YOU!” I screamed.

He chuckled. “I do believe you were right, my darling. I _am_ a danger noodle.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides away in shame* Please let me know what you think. *squeaks intensify*


End file.
